La lettre
by Rei-no-Bara
Summary: Comment une simple lettre peut bouleverser le destin de deux hommes et révéler les sentiments. Se passe après la guerre de l'Anneau, quand tous sont rentrés chez eux. OS


**Me revoilà pour un OS écrit vite fait sur un coup de tête (pour changer). **

**En espérant que ça vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**XXX**

« Legolas

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je t'écris maintenant, pourquoi je te dis ça. Alors que tout est fini. Peut-être pour simplement soulager mon cœur sur lequel pèse tant de mots retenus, de sentiments contenus. Pour être sûr qu'un jour tu sauras ma vérité.

Je ne pourrais me souvenir de la première fois que je t'ai vu. Aussi loin que je me rappelle tu as toujours été là, point fixe dans mon existence troublée. Tu venais par surprise et pourtant je le sentais. Le soleil se ternissait d'un coup. Et je venais retrouver un peu de lumière près du blond éclatant de tes cheveux, comme un simple insecte va vers la clarté, ce que je suis comparé à toutes tes années de vie. Tu m'accueillais toujours avec un sourire et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de courir vers toi. Quand j'étais petit tu me prenais dans tes bras et tu me portais des heures durant sans jamais fatiguer. Puis le temps passant, j'ai grandi et j'ai dut renoncer à ces bras forts qui me rassuraient.

Tu restais plusieurs jours, ou seulement quelques heures. Pourtant ces moments n'étaient jamais assez longs. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'une éternité à tes côtés aurait suffit à me combler. Quand tu repartais, me promettant de revenir sans jamais préciser à quel moment, c'était comme si tout perdait de sa valeur. Tout semblait si éclatant, si amusant quand tu étais là. Dans mon enfance je te considérais comme un grand frère, un mentor. Tu étais celui que je voulais imiter, à qui je voulais ressembler. Tu n'avais aucun égal à mes yeux. Que l'on peut-être tendre et naïf à cet âge. Les histoires d'héritage, de royauté n'occupaient pas encore mon esprit et je me croyais libre. Les exercices à l'épée, l'entraînement à l'arc, je ne les faisais que pour te montrer à quel point j'avais progressé et que tu puisses me féliciter, me gratifiant au passage d'un grand sourire sincère. Je pouvais aussi m'entraîner avec toi. J'aimais partir avec les fils d'Elrond, chevaucher dans les grands espaces et prouver ma valeur. Pourtant j'avais peur d'être absent alors que tu venais. Jamais tu n'es venu avec nous malgré nos demandes.

A la fin de mon adolescence on commença à me révéler ma destinée. Je n'en avais cure et c'est toi seul qui m'appris l'importance de cet héritage, aidé certes par ma mère que tu appréciais. J'ai accepté tout ceci pour toi. Parce que ça te tenait à cœur et que je pouvais le sentir. Tu voulais un monde sans guerre, où tu pourrais courir dans ta forêt sans risques. Et j'étais prêt à te l'offrir. Tu me parlais des heures de ton pays et je te harcelais de questions. Simplement parce que j'aimais l'étincelle de joie qui s'allumait alors dans ton regard si passionné. Je voulais faire partie de ce rêve. Quand tu m'emmenas la première fois dans la forêt Noire je fus un peu déçu. Elle me semblait bien trop commune pour abriter des êtres aussi magnifiques. Toi, encore et toujours toi, sus me montrer la beauté cachée dans toute chose. Cette forêt est devenue mon lieu préféré après ça. J'y suis retourné plusieurs fois, parfois seul et sans même que tu le saches. Je pourrais presque parcourir les bois entiers les yeux fermés.

Puis vint le temps pour moi de me joindre au Rôdeurs. J'étais parti de Fondcombe dans la précipitation et je ne t'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Je m'étais juré d'être fort pour tous, pour pouvoir sauver la Terre du Milieu. J'ai participé à de nombreuses quêtes, parcouru des grandes plaines, sans pour autant oublier mon meilleur ami. Ou en tout cas celui que je considérais encore comme tel.

Quand on se croisa de nouveau, bien des années plus tard, j'avoue que je n'étais pas vraiment à mon avantage. Je venais d'échapper à une patrouille d'Orques, que vous avez détruite ensuite, alors que je m'étais approché un peu trop près des frontières du Mordor. Je n'ai jamais su ce que des elfes de la Forêt Noire faisaient si loin de leur domaine. Et tu n'as jamais voulu me le dire. C'est à cet instant que beaucoup de choses changèrent. Je vis à ton regard que tu ne m'avais pas reconnu tout de suite. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard lorsque ton visage s'éclaira comme quand l'ancien enfant qui se cachait souvent et que tu étais seul à pouvoir retrouver. Ensuite ton comportement changea envers moi. Oh ce n'était pas facile à distinguer mais je te connaissais si bien. J'étais devenu un homme, les années passant sans changement pour toi, mais m'atteignant au plus fort. J'étais maintenant presque aussi grand que toi et je dois t'avouer que ça me contrariait autant que toi. J'étais encore un enfant à tes yeux mais moi je n'avais plus cette excuse pour me réfugier dans tes bras et oublier tout le reste.

Quand ai-je vraiment pris conscience de qui tu étais pour moi ? De ce que je ressentais vraiment pour toi ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être dès que je t'ai vu en tenue de chasse. Avant tu étais pour moi ce grand frère protecteur en tenue de lin. Là tu devenais un guerrier elfe et surtout un homme fort, capable de tout et qui semblait pourtant si fragile. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de toi, de ta silhouette, allant même jusqu'à te chercher si tu t'éloignais trop de moi. Et seul, dans ma tente trop grande, je faisais les cent pas, tentant de mettre un nom sur ce sentiment qui me prenait au cœur. Je me sentais si jeune et si vieux à la fois.

Il m'a fallu plusieurs séparations pour comprendre ce qu'était ce sentiment. Pourquoi je me sentais si abattu dès que tu n'étais plus près de moi et pourquoi je me sentais si léger quand je te retrouvais plus ou moins par hasard. Nos routes se croisaient si souvent, nous faisions un bout de chemin ensemble puis nous partions chacun de notre côté, et j'attendais alors la prochaine fois, comme un enfant qui attend une surprise. Je me surprenais à prier pour que tout aille bien pour toi, que tu ne sois pas blessé et surtout pour que je puisse te revoir.

Ensuite vint un jour où je me mis à prier pour ne plus te revoir. Je te l'avoue maintenant. Ce n'était pas contre toi, bien au contraire. J'avais peur de moi, de mes sentiments. Et de ce que je pouvais te faire, toi qui semblais si fragile au point que j'aurais pu te casser en te serrant trop fort. Et j'en avais assez de te sentir t'éloigner. Tu te comportais si normalement avec moi, comme tu étais avec tous. Je n'étais qu'un compagnon de voyage parmi d'autres. Alors que je voulais être tellement plus. Chacune de mes tentatives pour me faire accepter auprès de toi se soldèrent par un échec. Tu me disais que tu avais peur qu'il ne m'arrive un problème et que tu ne me perdes, moi ton meilleur ami. Si tu savais comment ces mots me faisaient souffrir. Je riais et je disais comprendre. Tout accepter plutôt que tu ne me rejettes. J'étais tellement stupide. Je préférais ne pas te voir et pouvoir garder un espoir.

Tant d'années sont passées ainsi, sans changement. Le temps est passé comme une rivière sur moi et son courant a emporté les années en ne me laissant que cette impression de vide. Cet héritage royal fut alors la seule chose qui comptait pour moi. Ce à quoi je me raccrochais. Un roc pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie et le désespoir. L'elfe que tu es ne peut comprendre tout ceci à mon avis Tu es une créature de lumière, de vie éternelle. Ta vie n'est faite que de chants et de joies sans fin. Au fur et à mesure je me suis fermé aux autres, mon visage n'exprimant qu'un rare sourire.

Ma mère avait bien compris ce qui se passait dans mon cœur. Je n'ai jamais rien pu lui cacher. Elle m'avait mise en garde contre cette passion. Mais que peut un seul homme face à un elfe solaire ? Je suis resté seul, n'aimant plus les autres et me sentant étranger dans mon propre corps. J'ai appris à survire malgré tout, contre vents et marées.

Arriva finalement le moment de la lutte finale. J'ai suivi mon destin et une fois de plus il me ramena vers toi, là où tout avait commencé, à Fondcombe. Juste après être arrivé, je suis allé dans un lieu calme pour ne pas céder à la tentation de te chercher. Ce qui fut inutile. Tu as toujours su où j'étais et apparemment tu as affiné cet instinct avec le temps. Nous avons parlé un long moment et je me suis senti bien, tellement serein.

Au conseil j'ai vu l'occasion unique de devenir le roi dont tu rêvais. J'étais encore plein de doutes mais il fallait que je le fasse. Tu étais si passionné alors que tu parlais, il fallait que je devienne fort à mon tour. Je t'ai vu te joindre toi aussi à la Communauté. C'était si prévisible. Tu voulais à tout prix sauver ta race et ta terre. Digne représentant des elfes courageux.

Il se semble bien que c'est la plus longue période que l'on ait passée ensemble. Pourtant nous étions tout deux entièrement concentrés sur notre mission. Je t'ai regardé te lier d'amitié avec Gimli et changer peu à peu. C'est totalement stupide et enfantin mais je crois bien que j'étais jaloux au début que tu t'éloignes comme ça. Ou simplement en colère face à mon impuissance. J'ai perdu des amis chers, j'ai rencontré d'autres personnes qui me sont devenues chères. Mais jamais quelqu'un n'a pu prendre ta place, ou même s'en rapprocher un temps soit peu. Sans rien dire, ni même montrer le moindre doute. L'épée reforgée pendait à ma ceinture et elle me rappelait à chacun de mes pas le devoir qu'il me fallait accomplir.

Et je l'ai fait. Tout ce qu'on m'a demandé, tout ce qu'on a attendu de moi. Je me suis battu à tes côtés, sentant l'adrénaline monter dans mon corps à chaque instant. J'ai accepté mes devoirs, je suis devenu le roi que j'ai toujours fui. Après tout, tu étais déjà loin de moi. Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins. Je voulais faire de la Terre du Milieu un lieu où il faisait bon vivre.

Et maintenant ? Je suis roi depuis des années et tu es reparti vivre parmi les tiens. Parfois tu reviens, je me déplace aussi. Pour quoi ? Des moments sans vie, entre vieux amis. Alors que ce n'est pas ça que je veux.

Legolas Vertfeuille. Comme un printemps qui ne se finirait jamais. Alors que l'hiver approche pour moi. C'est surement pour ça que j'ai écrit tout ça. Je n'ai pas pour but de te raconter ma vie de nouveau, tu la connais. Juste que tu puisses me comprendre un peu, que tu puisses te voir à travers mes yeux. Voir la personne merveilleuse que tu as été pour moi et combien tu as compté.

Je ne sais pas si tu auras cette lettre un jour. Je ne sais même pas si je ne la brûlerais pas. Si je la confie un jour à un messager il ira droit dans la Forêt Noire où j'espère que tu seras. Sinon, je n'aurais qu'à t'attendre. Comme toujours. Sache que je n'attends rien de toi.

Je t'aime.

Estel »

Legolas avait la main qui tremblait. Tout son corps était agité de soubresauts. Des larmes commençaient à poindre dans ses grands yeux. Il s'imaginait très bien Aragorn écrire cette lettre, penché à son large bureau en bois. L'elfe pouvait voir que le jeune roi avait hésité à mettre les derniers mots sur le papier. La plume avait accroché le papier, comme s'il avait voulu crier ces mots. Son cœur avait parlé sans retenue, abandonnant même le vouvoiement traditionnel entre eux. Et Legolas ne savait pas du tout quoi faire.

Cette histoire il la connaissait aussi. Il l'avait vécue à sa manière et jamais il n'aurait pu se douter de la vérité. Le cœur de l'elfe semblait déchiré. Tant d'années gâchées à cause de deux personnes à fort caractère et aveugles aux autres. Ce changement qu'Aragorn décrivait, lui aussi l'avait senti. En le retrouvant après tant d'années, il n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaître son Estel. Mais il s'était retrouvé face à un homme adulte au regard bien plus ardent. Il y eut bien un changement en lui. Mais pas celui qui était décrit dans la lettre. Legolas, elfe au cœur froid, se mit à rechercher la compagnie des hommes. Il sortait bien plus souvent de ses forêts, parcourant les grandes plaines à la recherche de quelqu'un de précis. Son père l'avait tellement sermonné à ce sujet, l'accusant de négliger son devoir.

Legolas eut un sursaut. Il partit de la sa chambre où il était monté quand il avait reconnu l'écriture d'Aragorn sur le papier blanc. En courant il entra dans la grande salle où son père trônait :

- Alors mon fils ? Est-ce que ce sont de bonnes nouvelles ?

Mais le prince ne l'écoutait pas. Il se dirigea vers le messager du Gondor, humain mal à l'aise devant tant de beauté.

- Quand l'a t-il envoyé ? Comment va votre roi ?

- Euh…

L'humain avait quelques problèmes pour parler. Il faut dire aussi que Legolas faisait un peu peur en cet instant. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, il semblait tout chamboulé et tellement décidé. Puis il était plus grand que lui aussi. Il répéta sa question, comprenant aussi qu'il avait parlé par habitude dans sa langue natale. Le messager se dit qu'il risquait sa vie s'il ne répondait pas vite.

- On m'a confié cette missive il y a un mois à peu près. Le roi allait très bien quand je suis parti. Il me semble las parfois mais rien de grave.

- Las ? Que se passe t-il ?

- Il se met à la fenêtre et regarde le paysage pendant des heures. On le dit mélancolique.

Legolas resta silencieux un moment. Il fallait qu'il agisse, son cœur lui ordonnait. Il se retourna vers son père, attendant comme un signe, quelque chose qui lui indiquerait la marche à suivre. L'elfe n'était vraiment pas doué pour les sentiments et encore moins quand il fallait les exprimer. Thranduil regarda son fils. Il pouvait sentir le duel intérieur qui était en train de se dérouler dans l'esprit de celui-ci. Il voulut en avoir le cœur net :

- De qui est cette lettre mon fils ?

- Estel... Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, nouveau roi du Gondor… Mon… ami.

Legolas cherchait ses mots. Il n'avait pas envie de trop en dévoiler, ce qui était peine perdue avec son père.

- Je présume que tu dois y aller, dit Thranduil sans émotion dans sa voix. Mais tu ne peux…

- Et pourquoi on l'en empêcherait ? demanda une voix venant d'un autre endroit de la pièce.

Legolas se retourna, pour voir rentrer son frère Ionwë. Son ainé lui ressemblait en tout point, en tout cas aux yeux du messager du Gondor. Les mêmes cheveux blonds sur un visage lisse sans âge, la même démarche souple qui semblait être celle d'un courant d'air. Il n'osait pas dire un mot, des fois que le son grossier de sa voix fasse partir ces créatures de légendes. Meneldil, le messager en question, ne comprenait pas la langue des elfes. Il entendait parfois le roi marmonner des mots dans une langue étrangère qui résonnait comme un chant. C'était encore plus beau ici, plus envoûtant aussi.

- Après tout ce n'est pas la première fois que mon frère quitte la forêt pour rejoindre son ami, continua Ionwë. Et la dernière fois il a contribué à la sauvegarde de notre monde.

- Il est certes vrai que le choix de participer à cette quête était la meilleure des choses à faire, répondit Thranduil.

Legolas préféra ne rien dire à cet instant. Il ne voulait pas détruire leurs rêves. Pour eux, le prince avait choisi de participer à cette aventure pour sauver sa forêt et montrer la supériorité des elfes. Ils auraient beaucoup moins apprécié la grande nuance que Legolas aurait amenée. Ionwë poursuivait déjà son discours :

- Ces séjours à l'extérieur lui font aussi le plus grand bien. Il connaît mieux le monde extérieur que beaucoup d'entre nous et s'est ouvert aux autres.

- Notre peuple a besoin de lui, argumenta Thranduil. Ton frère passe presque plus de temps avec les hommes qu'avec ses pairs ces dernières années. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils ne sont rien pour nous.

- Désolé de vous contredire père, intervint Legolas. Mais si un seul homme peut soulever tout un peuple je ne crois pas qu'ils ne soient rien. Un Semi-homme a fait basculer le monde. Il ne faut pas que les elfes restent centrés sur eux-mêmes. Ou nous courrons à notre perte.

- Encore à rabâcher les mêmes bêtises !

Thranduil semblait lassé. Il regarda ses deux fils, l'un à coté de l'autre. Des centaines d'années qu'ils faisaient sa fierté et voilà qu'ils parvenaient encore à le surprendre. Il savait qu'il pouvait interdire à Legolas de sortir mais soit celui-ci partait sans rien dire soit il allait être invivable et le harceler pour que les elfes s'ouvrent aux humains. Autant le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait.

Quelques minutes plus tard Legolas et Ionwë étaient dans les écuries. Ionwë aidait son frère à préparer son cheval. Pas besoin de selle pour les elfes ni de mors. Juste le mettre en confiance. Legolas avait changé de vêtements et portait à présent sa tenue traditionnelle de voyage, verte, avec une cape marron par dessus. Il avait aussi pris un carquois et des flèches. Il n'en voyait pas l'utilité mais son frère avait insisté.

- Merci d'avoir insisté auprès de père, dit Legolas en se retournant vers son ainé.

- C'est normal. Tu étais tellement renfermé, sans passion et indifférent aux autres.

- Merci des compliments…

- Mais depuis quelques temps, continua Ionwë sur sa lancée, tu es bien plus épanoui. Si c'est de sortir qui te fait du bien, je ne vois aucune raison de t'en empêcher.

Legolas enfourcha son cheval. Il sourit à son frère :

- Je me souviendrai de ton action aujourd'hui. La prochaine fois c'est moi qui t'aiderais.

- Nous avons le temps. Va petit frère ! Vite comme le vent.

Le cheval partit comme une flèche et passa les portes sans les effleurer. Dans la clairière la plus proche Legolas retrouva Meneldil. Il faudrait plusieurs jours pour faire le trajet. Alors autant avoir un compagnon. Même si le messager n'était pas très loquace. Selon ses dires il était bien trop intimidé et pensait qu'il ne pouvait être d'une agréable compagnie à une créature céleste. Le pire c'est que Legolas se dit qu'il aurait pensé pareil cent ans avant.

Pendant qu'ils chevauchaient côte à côte, Legolas repartit dans ses pensées. Il retourna quelques années en arrière, si peu pour lui, au moment de décider de l'avenir du monde. S''il était vrai que le prince elfique avait voulu représenter sa race, à cet instant il n'avait pensé qu'à rejoindre la Communauté pour veiller de nouveau sur Aragorn. Ce dernier était si fragile, si jeune encore. Il avait besoin qu'on le protège. Il s'en était voulu longtemps de cette réaction égoïste. Alors que le sort de la Terre du Milieu était entre les mains d'un Semi-homme, lui ne pensait qu'à être près de la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Il avait bien entendu donné le meilleur de lui-même, aidant le plus possible, défendant ses compagnons, se créant même de nouvelles amitiés. Pourtant toujours son regard revenait au même point. Il avait paniqué quand il avait vu un troll s'en prendre au futur roi lors de la dernière grande bataille. Plus rien n'existait autour de lui. Ennemis comme amis s'étaient effacés à ces yeux. Tout ce qui importait était de sauver son Estel.

Et s'il s'était rapproché de Gimli, outre le fait qu'il appréciait réellement le nain, c'était pour ne pas risquer de s'attacher encore plus à cet humain fragile, objet de toutes ses pensées. Passer autant de temps auprès de lui sans pouvoir le toucher ni lui dire réellement ce qu'il ressentait avait été une telle torture pour son cœur peu habitué à tant de chaleur. Il avait donc passé du temps avec Gimli, comme une excuse pour s'en aller, ne pas céder.

- Ça fait longtemps que vous connaissez notre roi ?

La voix de Meneldil tira l'elfe de ses pensées. L'homme s'était dit qu'il devait faire un effort pour rendre le voyage un peu plus supportable. Il n'aurait pas tenu des jours dans ce silence, alors que quelqu'un se tenait à ses côtés. Au bout de quelques heures seulement il s'était décidé à lancer la conversation pendant une courte halte pour reposer les chevaux. Alors autant faire parler le prince, pour ne pas paraître vraiment vulgaire à côté. Legolas regarda le messager qui avait levé la tête en attente d'une réponse.

- Il a été élevé par des elfes quand il était encore enfant. C'est là, dans la demeure du seigneur Elrond que je l'ai rencontré. J'y suis retourné quelques fois. Je l'ai vu grandir, devenir un homme. Puis j'ai parfois rejoint ses aventures. C'est… un très bon ami.

Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Combien il tenait à Aragorn ? Combien il haïssait son immortalité qui le condamnait à souffrir et à dépérir ? Non, ça il le gardait pour lui. Legolas passa la main dans les crins de son cheval. Il enviait parfois la simplicité des sentiments des animaux. Qu'il lui serait facile à cet instant de chevaucher sans s'arrêter dans la direction inverse, de prendre la mer et essayer de tout oublier. Alors que ce qu'il comptait faire allait lui briser le cœur. Parce qu'en imaginant qu'ils puissent vivre un moment ensemble dans la joie, et bien qu'Estel ait une vie bien plus longue que la plupart des hommes, il arrivera fatalement un jour où il laissera l'elfe derrière lui. Des années entières à dépérir dans la solitude après avoir goûté au plus grand des bonheurs. Et pourtant il continuerait. Il offrirait le bonheur à Aragorn. Car rien ne comptait plus pour lui.

- Vous avez participé à la grande quête de l'Anneau n'est-ce pas ?

Apparemment l'homme du Gondor n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Legolas ne se retourna pas mais répondit quand même.

- Oui j'étais dans la Communauté. Quand nous avons dû nous séparer après l'Argonath je suis resté avec Gimli fils de Gloïn et Estel

- Estel ?

- Aragorn, votre roi. Estel est le nom que les elfes lui ont donné. Cela signifie « Espoir ». C'était pour lui cacher ses origines, du moins pour un temps et aussi pour que l'ennemi ne puisse le retrouver. Ce n'est qu'à vingt ans qu'Elrond lui révéla son véritable nom.

- C'est un bien joli nom.

- Il a eu beaucoup de noms à travers le temps: Estel, Elessar, Dúnadan, Grands-pas… Et sûrement certains que je ne connais pas. Il a voyagé longtemps et rencontré tellement de personnes. Je pense que vous avez dû remarquer en le côtoyant le charisme qu'il dégage, cette impression de sûreté. On ne peut que le suivre.

- Vous l'appréciez beaucoup, fit remarquer Meneldil Ça se sent quand vous parler de lui.

Legolas fut troublé. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte et avait parlé sans réfléchir. Ce n'était pas digne de lui. Il prit son arc et son carquois.

- Je vais chasser.

Son ton n'admettait aucune réplique. Il revint seulement une demi-heure plus tard avec plusieurs lapins à sa ceinture, plus pour Meneldil que pour lui. Il sortit aussi quelques lembas d'une pochette à sa taille. Le repas se fit dans le plus grand silence. Puis ils reprirent la route.

Ils traversèrent les Terres Brunes en quelques jours. Legolas insista pour faire un détour par Fangorn. Il discuta un long moment avec Sylvebarbe, loin des yeux et des oreilles du messager du Gondor. Puis ils parcoururent le Rohan où l'elfe s'arrêta de nouveau saluer Eomer. Il aurait été tellement impoli pour un prince elfique de passer sans s'arrêter voir son ami.

Ils atteignirent finalement le Gondor, bien des jours plus tard. Legolas aurait pu faire le chemin plus rapidement mais l'humain avait besoin de dormir et ralentissait la chevauchée. Il s'était endormi un soir sur son cheval, ne voulant avouer qu'il était fatigué. Legolas l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il ne tombe et l'avait couché auprès d'un feu qu'il avait allumé.

En arrivant dans la grande cité blanche Legolas croisa Faramir. Mais alors que le messager descendait de cheval pour rendre hommage à son intendant, l'elfe le dépassa sans même un regard. Oubliée la politesse, remise à plus tard. Il n'avait plus d'autre pensée qu'Estel tout proche. Il ne savait pas encore quoi faire mais il le fallait. Et vite, avant qu'il ne flanche. Il lança sa monture à toute allure dans les ruelles de la ville et atteint rapidement le dernier étage. Il descendit prestement de son cheval et alla directement dans la grande salle du trône. Là il s'arrêta face à ce qu'il voyait. Aragorn était debout, près de l'imposant siège, surement plongé dans ses réflexions. Il avait troqué ses amis de rodeur contre des tuniques de meilleure facture. Mais il ne portait pas sa couronne à cet instant, pas plus qu'il n'avait d'épée ou d'armes à sa ceinture. Legolas supposa qu'il avait caché un poignard quelque part, surement dans une de ses bottes. L'entrée de son ami avait fait lever la tête au roi et on pouvait lire de l'incompréhension sur son visage ainsi qu'une joie qu'il ne parvenait pas à dissimuler correctement. La salle était vraiment lumineuse, illuminant Estel et lui donnant une prestance totalement différente. Legolas se dit à cet instant que toute sa vie son ami avait été fait pour ce jour.

- Que me vaut le plaisir mon ami ? demanda Aragorn.

Legolas s'appuya contre un morceau de mur. Il se sentait quelque peu rassuré d'avoir une paroi solide derrière lui. S'il savait à présent que ses sentiments étaient partagés il n'était pas sûr de tenir le choc et il savait encore moins comment allait réagir le roi. Il sortit la lettre de dessous sa tunique, là où il l'avait cachée après chacune des lectures qu'il avait faites. Aragorn ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait.

- Votre messager m'a remis ceci, dit Legolas d'un ton posé.

L'elfe sentait son cœur s'accélérer à mesure qu'Aragorn se rapprochait. A quelques centimètres, il reconnut le papier et son écriture. Son teint vira au blanc total.

- C'est impossible ! Comment avez-vous…. Non !

Ce n'était pas la réaction attendue par Legolas. Et il devait avouer qu'il ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi cette réaction ? Après tout il avait écrit ces mots et avait décidé d'envoyer la lettre en connaissance de cause.

- Un messager du Gondor est arrivé il y a plusieurs jours dans le domaine de mon père et m'a remis ceci de votre part. Je suis venu pour m'expliquer avec vous.

Legolas devait se contrôler pour ne pas laisser trembler sa voix. Il se sentait démuni pour la première fois dans sa vie d'éternel. Et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il vit avec effroi Aragorn se retourner, lui cachant son visage.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Legolas. Je comprends que vous soyez surpris. Je vous prie d'oublier tout ceci et je ne vous en voudrai pas si vous ne reveniez jamais ici.

Sans laisser le temps à l'elfe de répondre, Estel partit, presque en courant par une porte dérobée, laissant le prince l'air béat. On parlait bien du même Aragorn ? Celui qui avait combattu des troupes entières d'ennemi, qui avait été en première ligne d'une opération suicide seulement pour créer une diversion, qui avait su résister au charme ensorcelant de l'Anneau unique ? Ce même Aragorn qui maintenant fuyait devant son meilleur ami simplement pour ne pas faire face à ses sentiments ?

Legolas eut alors un petit rire. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais et le roi du Gondor restait Estel, cet enfant mélancolique et joyeux à la fois, qui se cachait quand il avait envie ou peur. L'elfe se dit qu'en fait il était chanceux. Il devait être la seule personne encore en vie, à part Elrond, à connaître cette facette de la personnalité d'Aragorn. Rangeant la lettre près de son cœur, il entreprit de monter les marches du grand escalier. Il ne savait pas comment actionner le passage emprunté quelques instants plus tôt par le roi. Il faut dire aussi qu'il connaissait mieux l'endroit que lui. Mais ceci n'avait aucune importance. Il suffisait au prince elfique de se laisser guider, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Son instinct ne le trompait jamais et le guidait sans faillir vers le jeune homme. Cela marchait quand il était petit et cette faculté s'était accrue quand Legolas était tombé amoureux. Il ne l'avait certes jamais avoué mais c'était pour cette raison qu'il était arrivé à temps, bien des décennies avant et avait pu sauver Aragorn de la patrouille des Orques. Il avait pressenti le danger et réussi à convaincre son père de le laisser partir avec quelques hommes de sa garde. A cette époque il ne considérait encore Aragorn que comme un petit frère. Et c'est en ce jour que ses sentiments changèrent. L'amour fraternel laissa place à un sentiment bien plus ardent, quelque chose de plus fort, de plus doux et de plus cruel à la fois.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Legolas pour retrouver Aragorn dans cette grande demeure. Le roi était dans une chambre, inoccupée apparemment, accoudé à une fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Une larme silencieuse coulait encore sur sa joue. Il ne tourna pas le regard quand son ami entra dans la pièce. Il baissa juste la tête, fermant les yeux.

- J'aurais du me douter que vous me retrouveriez quand même. C'était même peine perdue que d'essayer.

- Vous avez eu ce mérite.

Legolas alla s'asseoir sur le lit, attendant une réaction de la part d'Aragorn. Celui-ci se retourna et planta son regard dans celui de l'elfe.

- Je peux vous assurer que je n'ai pas envoyé cette lettre, dit-il.

- Mais vous l'avez écrite, répondit calmement Legolas.

- Oui… Et j'en suis désolé…

- Pourquoi ?

Aragorn haussa les épaules. Il ne voulait pas que ce moment arrive. Tout plutôt qu'un refus qui ne ferait que briser un peu plus son cœur. Il répondit en se remettant de dos, les mains appuyées sur le bord de la fenêtre.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû vous imposer mes sentiments, c'était déplacé. Et je comprends très bien qu'un elfe sylvain ne peut décemment pas tomber amoureux d'un humain, même si c'est un roi d'une longue lignée.

Estel tentait l'humour pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer. Pourtant Legolas ne fut pas dupe. Il se releva et se plaça à seulement quelques centimètres de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il aurait suffit qu'Aragorn se redresse un peu pour qu'il ne percute l'elfe. Mais il ne l'avait pas entendu bouger, le prince ayant cette capacité propre à sa race de pouvoir se déplacer sans bruit et sans faire se déplacer l'air.

- Qu'en savez-v… sais-tu réellement ?

Aragorn se figea. Ce n'était pas tellement la question mais le fait que l'elfe soit passé au tutoiement. Ce qui semblait inconcevable pour un prince aussi bien élevé et aussi à cheval sur les principes, comme l'exigeait la tradition des elfes. Estel essaya de se relever mais il se retrouva, sans savoir comment, emprisonné dans deux bras qui le serraient contre un corps chaud. Trop heureux il ne chercha pas à comprendre et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Legolas, les cheveux blonds de celui-ci venant chatouiller le visage de l'homme et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sans rien dire, chacun essayant de démêler ce qu'ils ressentaient. Aragorn surtout cherchait à être sûr de ce qui se passait, de réaliser pleinement ce que signifiait cette étreinte. Et il ne voulait jamais en partir.

- Il fallait me le dire si mes bras v… te manquaient tant que ça, plaisanta Legolas au bout de plusieurs longues minutes. J'aurais fait ça bien avant.

Estel remarqua que le tutoiement n'était pas encore facile pour l'elfe mais qu'il faisait au moins des efforts. Par contre il ne releva pas la pique. Il n'en avait pas envie. En revanche il se redressa un peu et fit face au visage de l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il sentait que ce dernier était quelque peu perdu. Il se noyait dans le même flot de sentiment que lui. Lentement, avec prudence, il parcourut le peu de distance qu'il y avait entre eux deux. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles, plus fines, de Legolas. Et à cet instant le monde cessa de tourner, le temps se figea. Il n'était plus question d'homme ou d'elfe, plus question de royaume à gouverner et encore moins question de repartir un jour. Legolas entrouvrit la bouche, juste assez pour que la langue d'Aragorn et la sienne puissent se mêler à loisir, entamant alors un ballet sensuel qui les laissa haletant quand ils se séparèrent enfin. Ils se regardèrent fixement dans les yeux, ne pouvant se résoudre à briser la magie de cet instant avec un mot malheureux.

Ils s'échangèrent quelques baisers, redécouvrant à chaque fois de nouvelles sensations. Aragorn avait fait basculer Legolas sur le lit entre deux baisers. Pourtant tout cela resta chaste. Estel n'avait pas envie de passer pour un rustre. Et il pressentait que Legolas ne serait pas rassuré et pas encore prêt à ceci, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il ne tenait pas à l'effrayer tout de suite.

Legolas finit sur le torse d'Aragorn toujours allongé, profitant de la main qui caressait ses cheveux. N'y tenant plus, il finit par se redresser pour faire face à son Estel :

- V… Tu m'a dis que ce n'était pas toi qui avait envoyé le messager et la lettre. Est-ce vrai ?

- Tout à fait. Je ne t'ai jamais menti.

- Mais alors qui ?

- Si je le savais, crois bien que je te le dirais de suite.

Il leur fallut plusieurs jours pour s'habituer à cette nouvelle relation. Ils ne savaient pas forcément comment se comporter ni comment réagir face à l'autre. Legolas était le plus perdu des deux. Il était un elfe guerrier, tout à fait à l'aise au milieu d'une bataille gigantesque et pourtant il était d'une ignorance rare sur les sentiments de l'amour et ses gestes. Il tentait de se laisser aller, de réagir spontanément mais on ne changeait pas des décennies d'habitude. Aragorn se montra patient envers son nouveau compagnon. Même si lui aussi n'était pas tellement à l'aise. Il devait avouer qu'il ne connaissait pas le passé de l'elfe, ce qu'il avait vécu ni si il avait déjà aimé. En revanche jamais il ne lui aurait demandé. Il ne lui posa qu'une seule question :

- Peux-tu vraiment rester ici, avec moi, pour toujours ?

- C'est ce que je souhaite, avait calmement répondu Legolas.

- Et ton royaume ?

- Ionwë fera un très bon roi quand Père partira. Il est l'aîné après tout. Puis j'irai le voir. Je ne saurais vivre trop longtemps loin de mes forêts.

Aragorn avait acquiescé sans un mot. Il se sentait soulagé.

Ce qui fut le plus dur pour les deux fut de se laisser aller face à d'autres personnes. Si Aragorn devait tenir un conseil Legolas se réfugiait généralement en haut de l'arbre blanc du Gondor ou d'un autre arbre de la ville. Il aimait la vue qu'il avait dans ces moments. Et il disait qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans ces interminables conseils qui étaient majoritairement centrés sur la gestion de la cité. Bien entendu personne n'ignorait la venue de l'elfe et le fait qu'il demeure dans les mêmes murs que le roi de la cité. Mais comme Legolas avait été connu, quelques années avant, en tant qu'ami du nouveau roi, et ancien compagnon d'aventures, il n'y eut personne pour se poser des questions bien longtemps. Tous crurent à une visite amicale et ne cherchèrent pas plus loin.

Faramir fut le premier au courant. Bien qu'il se doutait déjà de ce qui se passait. C'était lui qui avait envoyé Meneldil en messager. Il n'était pas du genre espion d'habitude mais par un concours de circonstance malheureux, il avait trouvé la lettre et l'avait lu. Aragorn s'était retrouvé saoul après un dîner officiel avec des nains venus aider à la reconstruction de la cité. Faramir avait dû le porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Et là, sur le bureau, était une lettre dépliée et écrite depuis peu à en juger par l'encre fraiche et la plume posée à côté. La curiosité l'avait emportée et il avait lu les premières lignes puis la missive entière. Il avait alors regardé son roi, qui ronflait bruyamment à ce moment. Il connaissait de source sûre les sentiments de l'elfe envers Aragorn. Apparemment Legolas était assez loquace quand il buvait juste un peu et Gimli avait fait un parfait auditoire, n'ayant rien bu pour une fois. Il y avait mêmes plusieurs personnes qui connaissaient les sentiments respectifs qui unissaient les deux hommes. Seuls les deux intéressés les ignoraient.

L'intendant s'était alors empressé de plier la lettre et de descendre jusqu'à la caserne. Là il tomba sur Meneldil et lui confia le précieux papier, lui faisant promettre de ne pas révéler qui lui avait confié. Et il l'avait envoyé à la Forêt Noire, priant de tout son cœur que Legolas y soit. Aragorn ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la disparition de la lettre. Il devait avoir bien trop mal à la tête pour s'en souvenir ou peut-être avait-il oublié qu'il l'avait écrite. Et s'il comprit plus tard qu'elle avait disparu, il ne dit jamais rien. Et quand il avait vu Legolas arriver comme une furie il n'avait eu aucun doute sur ce qui allait se passer.

Pourtant Faramir eut la confirmation quelques jours plus tard. Il voulait demander une information à son roi sur un sujet sensible. En le cherchant il était tombé sur une scène qui l'avait rempli de joie. Aragorn et Legolas étaient appuyés contre un mur et s'embrassaient tendrement. Faramir ne se fit pas remarquer. Il vit les deux hommes se séparer un peu et parler, trop bas pour qu'il puisse entendre, et sourire. Faramir nota au passage que Legolas était plus grand qu'Aragorn, qui était déjà grand pourtant. C'était assez curieux. Alors que l'elfe semblait tellement plus fragile au premier abord. L'intendant s'éclipsa sans bruit, se disant qu'il reviendrait plus tard. Il n'avait pas le cœur à les séparer maintenant, à intervenir et à les forcer par la même à mettre une distance entre eux.

Thranduil ne fut pas tellement difficile à convaincre non plus. Il connaissait son fils mieux que quiconque et n'avait jamais douté de ses sentiments. Et il n'était pas assez stupide pour essayer de les séparer. Il savait aussi que sa lignée ne s'arrêterait pas là, Ionwë ayant fait la rencontre d'une elfe charmante qu'il comptait bien épouser. Et tant pis si Aragorn était un humain. Il restait roi et héritier d'une longue et noble lignée. Il ne pouvait rêver mieux pour son cadet.

Puis Estel finit par imposer la présence de Legolas à ses côtés. L'elfe était de plus en plus présent dans les réunions, les conseils, les repas, officiels ou non. Cela devint naturel pour tous. Legolas eut un peu de mal au début à s'habituer à ce rôle passif, ce statut de compagnon. Il s'en ouvrit un jour à son homme qui le rassura.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé à ça. Je veux juste t'avoir à chaque instant à mes côtés.

- Je… C'est gentil, bafouilla Legolas.

- Et tu es prince. Si tu assiste aux conseils tu pourras m'aider, me conseiller.

- Je ne suis pas tellement aux faits des us et coutumes des hommes.

- Je t'apprendrais.

Ce qu'il fit au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Legolas justifia aussi sa présence aux cotés du roi en jouant les gardes du corps. Ce qui fut grandement utile quand un chef de clan rebelle tenta durant un dîner de réconciliation de s'attaquer avec un couteau à Aragorn. Legolas avait été plus rapide et le chef s'était retrouvé avec sa propre arme pressée sous le cou et un elfe furieux qui se tenait dans son dos. Pour des questions évidentes de sécurité, plus personne n'osa s'approcher trop près d'Estel ou lui manquer de respect.

La relation entre Estel et Legolas devient plus que fusionnelle avec le temps. Ils se comprenaient sans se parler, agissant en fonction de l'autre et ne s'éloignaient jamais à plus de quelques mètres. Une fois seulement Legolas repartit dans son royaume alors qu'Aragorn était coincé au Gondor pour des importantes affaires d'état. Il crut en devenir fou. Quand Legolas revint au bout d'un long mois, Estel se précipita sur lui, oubliant la présence de témoin, et se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces contre son cœur et lui répétant qu'il l'aimait. Le prince lui avait rendu son étreinte, un peu fatigué par le voyage.

Le soir même ils partagèrent le même lit. Legolas avait repoussé le plus possible ce moment mais souhaitait s'offrir pleinement à l'homme qu'il aimait et lui prouver tout l'amour qu'il avait. Aragorn se révéla un amant très doux et patient. Ils prirent la nuit entière pour se découvrir, n'étant jamais rassasiés du corps de l'autre.

Le lendemain Legolas avait du mal à marcher et toutes les servantes du château avaient le rouge aux joues. Autant dire qu'après ça ils eurent encore plus de mal à se séparer. Ils rattrapaient le temps perdu en quelque sorte.

Aragorn eut une vie étonnamment longue. Il était assuré de vivre plus vieux que la plupart des humains, héritier de Númenor, mais ne pouvait durer éternellement. Legolas, avec l'accord de ses pairs, lui accorda un des plus grands privilèges. Il fit construire un navire et prit la mer, n'oubliant pas son ami Gimli au passage. Ils partirent tous ensemble des Havres Gris et firent voile Outre-mer.

Et c'est sur une autre terre que Legolas et Aragorn continuèrent leur histoire d'amour éternelle.

**XXX**

**Alors ?**


End file.
